Happiness is in the rain
by soul9149
Summary: Josh Maxwell has found himself at Ouran high, with new schools come new friends, with new friends come new romances. What happens when Josh and Haruhi get caught in the rain? forced to spend the night at Haruhi's place to stay warm and dry, they make a decision that will affect not only them but their entire future and why does the Ootori family care so much?


"": dreams.

_Italics:_ thinking/ Flashbacks

**Bold**_:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

Chapter One: New school, New friends?

* * *

Josh Maxwell sighed as he stepped out of the car and looked upon what would be the sixth school he's been too, every time it was the same, new school new friends and then the family would have to move again. His parents had promised this would be the last move and he tried his best to believe them, they never promised what they couldn't ensure, so he decided to give this school his very best shot. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of his beloved father Eizen, he smiled softly and nodded his head before following him through the school, he wished his mother could be here today but she was still moving into the new house and he didn't blame her, it was massive. He smiled at the memory of his mothers first reaction to the home, she had run around like an excited five-year-old, checking every room and calling dibs on the one she wanted to be her office.

As they walked, he inspected the school grounds and noticed one thing, this school had money to spend and it was evident in every aspect. From the perfectly trimmed green grass, to the pillars which looked to be made of marble stone, he looked on in astonishment as they even had multiple large water features which were the size of Olympic pools. He was happy his parents had told him that their new job was paying for his schooling here, otherwise he would have fought tooth and nail to be put into a more normal, more poorer school, so that he didn't burden his family with the expense. Upon his close inspection he almost walked straight into his fathers back when he stopped to greet what Josh suspected was the principle, he watched as the man shook his fathers and then held his hand out for his own, being raised polite Josh immediately shook hands with the man.

"Welcome to Ouran High school! I am the principle and have the honour of welcoming you today. I hope you found your way alright and are not overwhelmed by our grounds?" He asked loudly, like there were more then just the two of us, maybe the poshness doesn't just stop at the grounds Josh thought.

"Yes, we found the school perfectly fine and I must say the drive to get here was lovely." His dad complimented in return, obviously wanting to give a good impression from the get-go, just in case they may reject his son.

"Ahhh thank you, we take great pride in ensuring that those who come here know that they are special, and we reflect that in the way we have styled the entire school. Now it says in your file that this will be your sixth school is that right? Is that overall schooling or just high schools?" he asked, flipping through a very large file Josh now new was his own, dam he really had been to a lot of school hadn't he Josh thought sighing quietly.

"Overall, unfortunately our work has taken us all across Japan, and Josh here has had to pay the price with his schooling, but this will be the last move we make before he graduates, we want him to be able to complete what will be the hardest school years without the pressure of moving again." His father replied, with what sounded like guilt in his voice, looking back at Josh with a soft sad smile.

"it's ok dad, I know your work is important and you and mum had to move to achieve goals you had set, I really didn't mind the moving, it's just the first day is always awkward is all, I'll be fine though." Josh said with a reassuring smile, which calmed his father's nerves almost immediately.

"A perfect response my boy! You'll be a perfect fit. Now classes start next week, so we'll take a tour today and show you where your classes will be that way your wont get lost on your first day, ill introduce you to your teacher and some other faculty and then you'll be free to prepare the rest of the week, how does that sound?" The principle spoke quickly a goofy grin plastered to his face. Josh and his father looked at one another and simply nodded with a smile, Josh thinking that was already a good step in the right direction as he wouldn't have to relive some of his more embarrassing moments from the past. The principle nodded himself and took off walking not even waiting for the two men to catch up, sprouting facts about the school as he went.

-5 hours late-

Milla Maxwell looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, wondering where her son and husband could be, she thought they were only going to meet the principle and ensure that Josh was admitted correctly, she never thought it would take this long. She sighed as she looked around the room and at the progress she had made into setting up her office, all boxed except for two had been emptied and put away, her desk and file cabinets where up and full, her pictures and photo frames decorated the walls along side her awards and achievements she had gained throughout her years. She picked up the one photo she kept on her desk and smiled, three happy faces stared back at her, it was her favourite picture of her family. They had taken it at one of Josh's school fairs, he had won a baking competition and they couldn't have been prouder, Josh had always tried to hide his so called 'Girly' talents, but they had convinced him to enter and he pushed aside his shyness and did. She still remembered the feeling she had when she saw him running towards them, blue ribbon in hand and a gigantic smile on his face, the photo was taken just after that moment by a fellow school friend. She would treasure this photo till the day she died.

Just as she placed the photo back on her desk she heard the front door open and the bustling sound of the street outside mixed with the voices of her son and husband, she called out for them letting them know she was upstairs and all to quickly she had a very happy Josh babbling about the day in very quick concession. She listened intently as he told her a story about the extravagant grounds and the kooky principle, and she could tell right away that he actually somewhat like his new school and that her worries might have been for naught.

"Ok, Ok son that's enough, I think you've more then overloaded your mother with information." His father laughed as he patted both his shoulders, laughing again as Josh immediately stopped talking getting his breath back.

"I take it you like this new school then?" His mother asked softly, taking the tone of the room down a notch.

"Yes, I did, well at least I find it interesting, I'll know more when I actually start next week." Josh answered with a smile.

"Well then, I'm very pleased, now let's go get some dinner, I didn't expect you two home so late, so I didn't cook anything, but after that decree I think going out to celebrate is in order!" His mother replied, meeting both her sons and husbands' eyes for agreement

"Yes!" both Josh and Eizen answered, causing them all to laugh. Josh loved his parents, he really did, they always did everything to ensure he had the best upbringing, maybe this move was for the best, after all what could happen at Ouran that hasn't happened at any other school he'd been too?

* * *

_Welcome to Happiness is in the rain! A requested story from the amazing __BraveVesperia1, I've been looking forward to posting this as I am very excited to write it, unfortunately I had some serious health issue and haven't been able to post it as soon as I would have liked, buuuuuuuuuut it's here now, and I can finally bring you this story. As some of you may have guessed, Josh Maxwell and his family are indeed OC's curtesy of BraveVesperia1, so I hope you enjoy seeing these characters of the preverbal big screen. BraveVesperia1 I hope you enjoy the first instalment as there is much more to come and I hope you will like the story I am going to write for you. _

_See you in the next chapter, which won't be far off_

_Soul _


End file.
